It's Just Allergies Good Witch Sick Fanfiction
by AcaliaMorales
Summary: All is normal in Grey House until Nick shows up with a Cold. He tries to get through the school day because he doesn't want to tell anyone he's sick. Grace does her best to watch over him.


It was a normal day in Grey House. Grace woke up and got ready for school. Then, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When she got downstairs, Cassie had her breakfast ready for her. She greeted her daughter with a smile and told her that she invited Sam and Nick over for breakfast.

A few moments later, Sam walked in and greeted them with a 'hey' and said that Nick would join them in a bit. A few minutes later, Nick came through the door.

"Hey, Nick! You finally made it!" Sam said. "What was keeping you?"

"Heh...Hep'tch" Nick stifled a sneeze. "Dothig." He then said, hoping no one would notice how stuffy he sounded and trying to stop more sneezes from coming.

Sam noticed this. "You alright? You sound like you have a Cold."

Nick knew he was sick but he didn't want to tell his dad who is the best doctor in Middleton, so he told his dad 'it's just allergies' right before sneezing yet again. Sam didn't believe him, but Nick left too quickly to stop him.

"I'd better go with him." Grace said as she was leaving.

She caught up with him. Concern immediately filled her eyes.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? I don't believe it's just allergies." Grace said.

"No... I guess. I-I have a Cold." Nick responded, disappointed in himself for telling Grace.

Grace scoffed and said, "So your dad was right?!" she paused then continued, "Why did you lie?"

Nick replied, "I don't want him to know."

Grace stopped walking and stopped Nick too and asked, "Why? Your dad is the best doctor in Middleton."

"That's exactly why." Nick replied. But Grace was still confused so he began to explain more. "Every time I get sick, my dad goes totally overboard with the rest and medicine and I don't want to go through that right now. Hep'tchu."

Grace and Nick kept walking. Grace understood how he felt, so she accepted it and kept walking to school with him.

Nick managed to be peacefully walking next to Grace for the rest of their walk to school. Eventually, they walked into school. It took a while, but after that whole walk, where Nick didn't sneeze once, Grace was convinced that he was well enough to get through the day.

Meanwhile at Grey House, Cassie had been trying to talk to Sam for the past few minutes. He hadn't noticed because he was too distracted. It didn't take Cassie long to realize this, due to the vacant look on Sam's face. The only reason she hadn't addressed it was because a guest staying at Grey House had come downstairs and Cassie knew that the great Sam Radford doesn't like to open up around people he doesn't know. He even has a hard time opening up around Grace. Once the guest went back to his room, Cassie finally acknowledged Sam's behavior.

"What's wrong?" No response. "Sam?" she asked politely.

"Oh," Sam sighed and continued, "I just can't stop thinking about Nick. I recognize his symptoms. He has a Cold. I get so frustrated, he's always been a 'work-through-his-sickness' kind of guy. That's hard for me as his father and as a doctor."

"Well, sometimes, that may be the best thing for him." Cassie said. Sam gave Cassie a confused look, but Cassie didn't see and she left the room.

Grace and Nick had their first few classes together, so they were able to be together all morning. However, because they left so quickly this morning, they got to school 20 minutes early. Since Nick didn't have anything to do, he followed Grace to her locker while trying to stop and stifle sneezes. Grace, however, was well aware of this.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home, Nick?" Grace asked to acknowledge his sluggish and lethargic behavior.

"Huh?" Nick replied. "Yeah, I'm sure, why?"

"You just seem like getting through the day will be too hard." Grace answered his question.

Nick tried to convince her that that wasn't true. He had quickly remembered that Grace Russell was very hard to fool.

All throughout their morning classes, Nick was getting in trouble because he wasn't focused and Grace kept having to wake him up.

When lunch finally came, Nick told Grace he didn't want to eat, even though she was telling him that he should at least eat something. By that point, Grace knew he wasn't going to make it through the afternoon. She then told Nick that she was going to go to the bathroom. She left and called Sam to come get Nick because he couldn't stay at school. Sam had already suspected this would happen, so he was prepared. He had gone to work at the office, but he was also on his lunch break and Eve told him that his next appointment wasn't for a while. He had time to go and get Nick and he could even take him back to the office with him. He could give him a check-up and he could sit in the waiting room until the end of his shift. He went and got Nick and did exactly that. After the next day had passed, Nick was feeling better and could go back to school.


End file.
